Mr. Fabulous (comic book)
"Mr. Fabulous" is a comic book series produced by Vigilante Comics during the Initial Era. It was written and drawn by Matt Forrestall. Two issues were released. It featured the superhero Mr. Fabulous and his sidekick, Brown Noser. Issues Issue #1 (August 1992) Note the title of this comic for Issue #1 spells out "mister" - "Mister Fabulous", while issue #2 is titled "Mr. Fabulous". Issue #1 starts with the introduction of 3 superheroes - The Buckle, the Brim, and Eggman. Richard Gooner is lamenting that there are so many heroes in the city, and that they hurt his chances with women. There's a scene of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle parody, called Mr. Turtle, who steals a nerdy man's girl as they are leaving a "Ninja Pizza" together. Gooner himself is not so good with the ladies either. Until, he says, that fateful day when he's hit in the head by a meteorite. There are background camoes in this scene of McSpidey stuck on a wall, and Habib Alakazam in his Store 94. Upon impact, the meteorite opens to reveal a superhero costume and an instruction manual. Gooner takes it and gets dressed in a phone booth to become Mr. Fabulous. Meanwhile, another lonely man, referred to as Mr. Vile, is also hit by a similar meteorite, and when he emerges from a phone booth, he is the supervillain Dr. Vile. Back to Mr. Fabulous who is about to fight Psycho Fish, and Mr. F is thinking "This job could be tougher than I thought". Note: This issue features the first appearances of almost all the people and places mentioned in the above synopsis (except McSpidey and Habib Alakazam). The teaser for issue #2 mentions Brown Noser and Klondyke (both for the first time) Issue #2 (May 1995) Issue #2 is titled "The Late Show". The story does not pick up where it left off in Issue #1. Mr. Fabulous is a guest on "The Late Show". Dr. Vile is watching on TV and is disgusted. The host (who remains unidentified) asks questions of Mr. F, but is more concerned with saying his patented adjectives - Keen and Nifty. Mr. Fabulous tries to explain that he's looking for a sidekick, but the host cuts him off to go to a caller. The calls taken are from enemies of Mr. F who want to hurt/maim/torture him. He tries to stand up for himself, but the host calls in security and has him removed from the set. Depressed, Mr. Fabulous exits the backdoor where he notices snow.. in July. Klondyke introduces herself and offers to be his sidekick. He passes her up and she implies that she will be an enemy of his in the future. We then learn that the host of the show works for Dr. Vile. Back at the Mr. Fabulous estate, there's a lineup of wannabe super sidekicks, including Green Giant and the Brim. One of them stands out by offering to lick Mr. F's boots and do anything he wants. His name is Brown Noser. Mr. Fabulous likes his ambition and takes him on as a sidekick. His first order of business - get rid of the angry horde of lined up sidekicks. In the background we see Eggman, Sprinkles, Kenpo, even the D.O.P.E. van in the masses. Category:Comic title